A conventional heating cooker having a steam generator for cooking food with steam has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
However, the steam generator of the conventional heating cooker has been configured to have only a steam generating function. Therefore, reduction in cooking time has been difficult for an object to be heated which requires a greater heating effort, such as a frozen food product.